<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disconnected by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082890">Disconnected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls'>NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And there, Langa felt it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The snap of his heartstrings.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>They had broken like this only once before… He was disconnected completely. Langa lay back down, flat on his bed and staring thoughtlessly at the ceiling. He didn't even feel numb anymore.</i>
</p>
<p>Episode 7 made me feel <i>Some Type of Way</i>TM, so I rewrote it from Langa's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disconnected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langa felt something fissure as Reki blew off their typical morning high-five. The feeling died down as quickly as it came when Reki ruffled his hair and things slowly slotted back into place. Reki gave a friendly admission of awe as Langa propelled his board towards that graffiti star and landed seamlessly. Things were okay.</p>
<p>Reki didn't wait for him after class.</p>
<p>At first, Langa quelled the panicked butterflies in his stomach by positive thought. Reki was just talking to another classmate, or got held back by a teacher. It's okay. Things were okay.</p>
<p>But as he saw familiar crimson hair walking further away from him among the student body, Langa felt deeper cracks form. The foundation of their friendship bending to the pressure of an unseen force. Rushing forward, Langa was determined to keep the pieces together; a modern day Atlas proud to hold up the heavens.</p>
<p>Langa called out, relieved when Reki turned to face him and even more relieved when Reki didn't try to lie. The redhead admitted he hadn't waited for him, but only because Reki had spaced out. Things were okay.</p>
<p>Langa frowned, feeling pieces of their friendship slip from his grasp as Reki turned down going to S that night, excuse of an errand at the ready and passively telling Langa to go on his own. </p>
<p>Langa isn't even surprised when Miya comments on how strange Reki's absence is. Of course it's strange… but... it's okay. Real life often kicks in at the strangest of times. Reki just had an errand to run. It was fine. Things were okay.</p>
<p>Until they weren't.</p><hr/>
<p>Langa couldn't believe it. Adam had issued a tournament! And Reki wasn't there to see it. Naturally, the first thing out of Langa's mouth when they met up after school was that Adam had personally shown up to S. Langa didn't get the chance to mention the tournament before Reki started seething. Langa had no doubt that mention of Adam would make the other teen furious, Adam didn't exactly… play <i>fair</i> during that horrible beef. But Langa didn't want to break their promise, and if anyone deserved a chance to knock Adam down a few pegs with a rematch, it was Reki.</p>
<p>However, Reki's calm anger was enough to keep Langa from divulging any other details from last night. </p>
<p>
  <i>"You know how much I hate him, right?"</i>
</p>
<p>Of course Langa knew. He didn't blame Reki either. But Adam's talent was… something Langa found hard to ignore.</p>
<p>Choosing not to give voice to such a thought, the two boys stood in an awkward silence; Langa's gut twisting at how common those had become over the past few days. </p>
<p>Something wasn't right. </p>
<p><i>They</i> weren't right anymore.</p>
<p>Reki stopped Langa's spiraling thoughts with a question. Could he do that thing again? Oh, reaching for that graffiti star… of course he could. Langa gave it all he had as he pushed his way down the incline before using the wood ramp to go airborne, his board following him into another graceful landing. </p>
<p>He did it. But he still needed Reki's validation. Everything Langa cared about now centered around his friend. Did Reki think he was improving? Was he good?</p>
<p>
  <i>Is this good?</i>
</p>
<p>Langa had asked in an ill-hidden attempt at impressing his friend, but the warble in Reki's voice as he asked about Langa's best out of ten was painful.</p>
<p>Their foundation was crumbling, and Langa was a poor replacement for Atlas. Even as Reki smiled, said it was nothing, Langa could feel the lie. Inky black words seeping between them and staining the ground. </p>
<p>Langa found himself wracking his brain, trying to find the exact moment Reki started to pull away, but he couldn't pinpoint it. His thoughts came to another halt as his phone went off, an alarm to let him know it was time for his mom to be heading home. Langa reluctantly said goodbye to his friend as he scampered away. But he couldn't shake the heavy cloud over his head.</p>
<p>Things were <i>not</i> okay.</p>
<p>It had started to rain. </p>
<p>Langa was already worried when Reki had ignored his texts, but not coming home with a storm rolling in? Langa's worry only bubbled closer to the surface. Finally, red hair appeared over the horizon and Langa smiled, running forward. Things weren't okay, but Langa wasn't willing to let them crash and burn.</p>
<p>His smile faltered as Reki turned away, presenting his back as Langa welcomed him home. Reki asked if he needed something, and Langa was struck quiet. What was wrong? How could he fix this if Reki wouldn't tell him what he was thinking. Langa grasped at the only thing they had left.</p>
<p>"Adam is hosting a tournament."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>Langa thought for a moment. This morning, he wanted to urge Reki into a rematch. They could practice together… They could grow stronger together. And Reki could prove himself against a man hell-bent on making everyone feel small in comparison. But maybe that wasn't what Reki needed. Proving himself for the jeering crowds at S never seemed to be what Reki wanted. He only needed to prove himself… to himself.</p>
<p>Langa decided to tell the truth.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking about entering."</p>
<p>"What about the promise with me?"</p>
<p>Langa felt his face morph into a grimace… he really didn't want to break it. He didn't want to leave Reki behind. He <i>wouldn't</i> leave Reki behind. But what good were the buds of promise when the friendship that promises were built on began to wither?</p>
<p>Langa tried to apologize, but Reki exploded. </p>
<p>"... you're gonna break the promise…"</p>
<p>"... someone dangerous like that?"</p>
<p>"I don't get excited. I'm scared!"</p>
<p>"I don't understand at all…"</p>
<p>
  <i>"You and I aren't a good match anymore."</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>Numb… Langa hadn't felt this numb since he first stepped foot in Okinawa. The silver-haired teen lay in his bed, tacky remains of tears along his cheek the only proof he had started to feel anything again before it was ripped away. </p>
<p>This was his fault, somehow. </p>
<p>He knew bringing Adam up was a bad idea. Reki had more than every right to despise him. But there was talent behind that dangerous facade. A power Langa and Reki could have learned from. Used for good. For fun.</p>
<p>Langa snarled before tossing a pillow across his room in impotent rage. Langa understood Reki's hatred towards Adam, but Reki was acting like a brat long before the tournament had been called.</p>
<p>This was his fault, somehow. But Reki had blame too.</p>
<p>How in the fuck was Langa supposed to fix this if Reki wouldn't tell him what's wrong? Ignoring his texts, bailing on S, avoiding him during and after school. If Reki wouldn't just talk to him anymore, was it even worth Langa trying to make it better?</p>
<p>And there, Langa felt it. </p>
<p>The snap of his heartstrings.</p>
<p>They had broken like this only once before… He was disconnected completely. Langa lay back down, flat on his bed and staring thoughtlessly at the ceiling. He didn't even feel numb anymore.</p><hr/>
<p>Miya didn't have to look away from the qualifier lineup to know when Langa arrived. Whispers of "snow" and "rookie" herald his arrival better than anything. But the boy did look away, prepared to ask Langa why Reki hadn't joined the tournament only to feel his words stick to his throat. Langa looked… lifeless. Cold. The name "Snow" seemed much more fitting now…</p>
<p>Langa caught Miya's gaze long enough to give a curt nod before turning to the lineup to see which group he was in. Getting the information he needed, Langa ignored Miya, Shadow, Joe and Cherry to go find a secluded place for last minute practice; the four skaters could only stare after him. Miya noted Joe and Cherry seemed to look resigned. </p>
<p>Like they had seen this before.</p>
<p>S was noisy, even on a night without stakes as high as tonight. It was beyond distracting. But Langa took a deep breath, willing the world around him silent as he pushed his board and glided across the ground. His speed picked up and the teen leaned far left, coasting in a tight circle before righting himself. He smirked as he felt his center of gravity shift with his movements. He <i>was</i> getting better.</p>
<p>Pushing on his board again, Langa prepared to shift into an ollie; but a hand on his waist stunted his movement and made him topple over. Before Langa hit the ground, he felt himself guided into a familiar dip.</p>
<p>Langa couldn't help his gasp, and the responding chuckle made him weak in the knees.</p>
<p>"My, my. Alone, snowbunny? Does that mean I get you all to myself?"</p>
<p>Langa felt his brows furrow, excitement and anger fighting for the chance to be expressed.</p>
<p>He settled on pithy indifference. </p>
<p>"Depends… what do you plan on doing with me?"</p>
<p>Langa couldn't see Adam's eyes through his gaudy mask, but his parted lips let the teen know everything he needed to. He managed to catch the legend off guard. Wiggling out of Adam's grasp and grabbing his board, Langa looked for another spot to keep practicing. </p>
<p>He wasn't surprised when Adam followed.</p>
<p>It wasn't fair. </p>
<p>Langa's heart was just broken for the second time, and here Adam was… the Matador of Love… hearts, ironically enough, adorning his sleeves. Open. Wanting. Searching for connection.</p>
<p>The teen spun on his heels, facing Adam as he rolled to a stop in front of Langa. They had found themselves far away from the starting line, near a broken part of the fence; only a singular street lamp casting an orange glow upon them. </p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>It would be so easy, Langa thought. He had no one else now, and Adam was <i>right</i> there.</p>
<p>"You should head back… your fans are waiting."</p>
<p>"My heart says I should stay here."</p>
<p>"My heart is quiet. Head back to the starting line, Adam. We'll settle this on the track."</p>
<p>For a moment, the teen thought Adam was going to listen. </p>
<p>Langa forgot to be mad at the giddiness forming in his chest as Adam's lips curled into a cruel smile.</p>
<p>"Little Langa…" the older man began to circle him, that hellish skateboard scraping against the rocks and dirt beneath them before Adam dismounted and wrapped his arms around Langa's waist. One hand resting warm and steady over Langa's heart. "Has someone broken you, my Eve? What can I do to fix it?"</p>
<p>The tone of Adam's voice indicated… mirth. Knowing. Of course he knew. Everyone here could see it. Snow was missing his fire.</p>
<p>His fire had given up on him.</p>
<p>Langa felt tears prickling the back of his eyes, a tiredness that went deeper than physical engulfed the teen and his knees gave out from under him. Adam was the only thing keeping him upright. </p>
<p>Adam was here.</p>
<p>Throwing what little caution he had to the wind, Langa turned his head to stare at Adam, trying to see through the mask. Langa raised one hand to pull Adam's head closer to his own; a jagged whisper escaping youthful lips. "Make me feel something."</p>
<p>Langa's heart jumped as Adam stole his first kiss.</p>
<p>It wasn't as brutal as he thought the older man would be, more of a delicate connection of lips and teasing thrusts of the tongue. Tasting. </p>
<p>Owning.</p>
<p>Langa could feel his severed heartstrings reaching out. Desperate and greedy, and Adam reached back. They gladly entangled themselves in each other, even as Langa knew this would end painfully. Dangerously.</p>
<p>As soon as it started, the kiss was over.</p>
<p>Adam's lips parted from Langa's, and the teen could feel a slight tightening of the arms around him before Adam let go completely. The blush that colored the older man's cheeks made Langa's pounding heart swell with pride.</p>
<p>They would come together again. This wasn't over.</p>
<p>Adam was still here.</p>
<p>With the clearing of his throat and a swift bow, Adam's overly confident smile returned. His unnaturally sharp canines glinting even in the dim light. "Until the tournament, my Eve."</p>
<p>As he mounted his board and pushed off back towards the crowd, Langa pressed his fingers to his own lips. The pressure nothing like the warm assurance of Adam's mouth.</p>
<p>"Until the tournament…" he whispered to the empty space around him.</p>
<p>Things would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... was it just me who felt conflicted that Reki started to close himself off from Langa because everyone <i>else</i> couldn't stop praising Langa's talent? Idk, but it just seemed like a recipe of isolation for each boy, and of course Adam would take advantage of that. Of course he would, the glorious bastard lol. Anyway, feel free to leave corrections of grammatical/spelling errors, the feedback really helps! Also feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/StoryStringing">twitter</a> or <a href="https://necklace-of-sin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. I don't always post, but when I do, it's terrible lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>